A month with the varia
by LostJoy
Summary: ally a kindhearted girl is sent to italy by his dad. with the excuse is making her think about her actions, and to grow up strong. but he not only sents her to italy, no, he sents her to be in the varia HQ! for a whole month! she'll met the varia top.
1. Chapter 1

A month with the Varia squad

A/N:

Hi thereeee :) This is my first fanfic in I've done fanfics before but they weren't that good, or I didn't finish them, because I'm really lazy. But these last days I haven't been sleeping that much, and I've stayed until morning talking with my friends, so when they get bored and go to sleep I have inspiration so that's how this started ^^.

I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of KHR, if I did there would be ALOT of fan service and I wouldn't be posting a story

here... well maybe I would... no, it would be a doujin or something like that XD.

Summary: Ally a kindhearted girl is sent to Italy by his dad. With the excuse is making her think about her actions, and to grow up strong. But he not only sent her to Italy, no, he sends her to be in the Varia HQ! for a whole month! she'll meet the Varia top members and she'll be friends with some and with other not, maybe more than friends? maybe enemies? who knows? not even the author knows yet ^^. read her daily adventures with the Varia squad.

Chapter one: The notice and the flight

"You'll stay with the Varia assassination squad" those words made my word fall to pieces, 'what the-, oh great I'll stay with the most powerful squad in the mafia world, and to add to the cheerfulness they're all friggin crazy, could these be worse?' "Why? Do you want me dead so badly? Uh father?" I said boldly without seeing my father straight in the face, 'I know you hate me father, but this is really drastic' at the thought my heart felt sad, really sad.

"Well miss, since you dare to speak to your father like that, then you'll be staying one week with

them... no, you'll spend 1 month with them, so you can reflect on your actions and you can grow up and become stronger. That's all I have to tell you, now go pack up your things and then ask the chauffeur to take you to the airport, he'll give you your ticket and you'll take a plane to Italy, there at the airport the Varia will wait for you. ciao my little daughter." That ugly father of mine said.

I really hate him, I can't belief I actually have his blood in my veins. Well I still have

the blood of my mother, who died while giving birth to me. I've seen her in pictures and my Granma has told me how she used to be, and I really miss her, and I wish she would be alive. I hate my dad, but after all he's still my dad right? I don't wish for his dead, I just want to be really away from him and I don't want to talk to him, that's all.

after my dad finished his talking, I went to my room, to pack my things up, I put the essential: scarf, boots, converse, purse, underwear, bras, jeans, skirts, two dresses just in case, sandals, high heels, and perfume ... well it's not just the essential for a normal person, no, it's the essential for me. when I was finished packing, I went downstairs, and went directly to the garage where I knew the chauffeur was.

"my dad must've told you about my trip, can you give me my ticket? and can you drop me in the airport?" I said, I really don't mind talking to the servants, but this one is my dad's dog, literately, really. and since my dad decided to indirectly try to kill me, I won't show manners to his dog. "sure, miss"

he handed my ticket, and opened the door of the limo so I could enter. but he was crazy if he thought I was going to go to the airport in a limo. I gave him an annoyed look, and he closed the door, and went to the black Subaru impreza, that everyone knew I loved, and opened the door of the back. "that's better" I said as I entered.

When I was in the car, he closed the door, and went to grab my bags so he could put them in the car. When he finished doing so, he entered the car and we finally started the long way to the airport. since the time wasn't a problem I was relaxed. I was going to travel in my dad's private jet, so it didn't matter at what time I arrived.

the way to the airport was... plain, all I did was to listen

to music in my iPod touch. 'kufufu, kufufu kufufu no fuuuu' that song has been in my mind for a while now, and I still imagine the singer 'rokudo mukuro' dressed as a pineapple and dancing samba 'that's just too funny XD' I start laughing with myself without realizing that I'm doing it out loud, until...

"wow miss, this is the first time I hear you laugh in a long time, I'm sure your father is going to be happy when he hears you've laugh." wow, that last comment really changed my mood, from laughing with myself, to looking extremely pissed off.

"and who said I was laughing, and since when does my father care

about me, you must be really blind about my father's actions. he sent me to Italy, to the HQ of the most powerful squad in the mafia world and you still think that he would care about if I laughed or not. you're really hopeless." I said with a bitterly tone in my voice, and with hate in my eyes. 'this guy must be kidding me' I thought while I bitted my lower lip out of the frustration.

I put the iPod in full volume and tried to sleep, in which I happily succeeded. in my dream there was the image of my mother, standing right in front of me, telling me repeatedly:

ally why do you treat your father so bad? she kept saying that

again and again and again, till I felt the ground shaking, I lazily opened my eyes, only to find the chauffeur shaking me and saying:

"miss... wake up miss, we're already here" I opened my eyes

completely and he was still shaking me, which made me really angry "can't you see that I'm already awake? stop shaking me, and take my bags to the private jet. I'll be there in a second." I said, clearly angry. "where are you going miss?" "it's not your problem, so don't bother, and do what I told you to." I said while walking off, to starbucks, that way I wouldn't sleep again in the jet. I really didn't want to have that dream again, I hate having these dreams about my mother, they're really sad, and I don't like feeling sad. It makes me feel kinda sick. when I got my starbucks coffee and my chocochip cookie (1), I went to the private jet.

I put myself comfortable in a comfy couch in the jet. 'this is really nice...' I felt like sleeping again, but soon I remembered the dream so I took a sip of my coffee so I could stay awake. "the plane will take off soon, so please stay in your sits" I heard the pilot say. even thought I tried really hard to stay awake, my desire to sleep won. I slowly closed my eyes. it was all black, and then I felt something really warm I open my eyes.

I was in the jet, no dream about mom, "the plane will land soon, and so please don't move around the plane." I heard the pilot say. 'wait, are you talking for real? I've slept that much? I didn't even dream, it was only pitch black ' it was partially happy that I didn't about my mom, and partially sad, since I wanted to see her more, even if it was only in dreams. then a loud noise was heard, and the plane started shaking, so I thought it was already landing (2), and I was right.

When the jet was positioned in its place, I took off my sitbelt and

went off the jet, I ask for my bags and they were given to me.

when I walked out of the airport I saw a huge sign that said

: MISS ALLY BELLAFIORE. my jaw drop wide open, 'what the- so this is the so called Varia squad?' I thought while I was approaching them.

A/N: so that's all for now, ufff I'm so tireeed. in the next chapter ally will

meet the members of Varia. *U* I can't wait to write it and upload so It'll

probably be tomorrow or in the next week, If I don't feel that lazy.

(1) those cookies are the best, I just had to put them in the story, when I mentioned starbucks *o*

(2) well ally was stating the obvious, but she's always like that xD

hope you guys like it :D. this was only the introduction of the main character, I mean, ally. There will be a little of couples inside Varia, some xanxus squalo moments, or bel fran moments and so on XD. if I feel like writing them. ^^

reviews make me write better and faster so I hope I can get some :D

Ciaaoooooooo.


	2. Chapter 2 meating the frea The Varia

A month with the varia

A/N: I'm back! :D with the second chapter, yay. This is where the members of KHR start appearing, even thought mukuro was mentioned last chapter… but that doesn't count… I guess.

XD anyways, I'm really hyper about writing this fic, and I want to distract myself when my dad is around, he's annoying, he asks me to do everything for him (except his job, lol).

And he wants to be ALL THE TIME with me and my older brother (my younger one is the one neglected lol), so I use this to say: "I'm sorry dad, I'm busy." And that way I can have calm and peace to write for you awesome readers :).

Hope you guys like this chapter. ^^

And thanks to chromex3 for being the first reviewing and helping me out with some mistakes I did on the first chapter. I hope this one is better, and more of your liking ^^.

Chapter two: meeting the frea- the Varia

"excuse me; are you the people in the varia squad?" I asked innocently.

yup, I know what you're thinking, omg this girl is bipolar, well you can say that if you want, but I don't like my father and his dog, those are the only two persons that know how I'm when I'm mad.

"oh, are you ally-Chan?" a guy with a streak of green hair asked me, I was surprised so I jumped back a little before nodding slightly. "well then, yes we're the varia squad, I'm Lussuria, but feel free to call me 'mama Luss'" the weird guy said, with a bright smile, that somehow creeped the crap out of me.

"tch, I'm Xanxus, no need to call me anything but boss" said a man really tall with a scowl in his face, his eyes clearly had fire in them I kinda liked them, and somehow I'm not scared of him, I even thought that we could be friends.

"good evening, my name is Fran, call me Fran." said a small boy with teal hair and eyes that matched his hair. oh, he also said it in a perfect monotone, which made me looked surprised. 'wow what a perfect monotone voice, I wish I could have it like that when I'm talking with my dad...'

I hear laughing from the Varia squad... "oh, don't tell me I said that out loud" I said with a slight blush in my face from the embarrassment.

"ushishishishishi, yes you did. The prince's name is Belphegor." said a guy with blond hair and a tiara in his hair. The others just nodded. "you

mean: 'the fake prince's name is Belphegor' right?" said Fran still in his monotone. "shut up Froggy, well princess you can call me Bel if you want" said 'Bel' while kissing my hand in a princely manner. My face turned redder at the action of bel.

"VOIIII!, Hi my name's Squalo nice to meet you... VOIII BEL! STOP KISSING HER HAND ALREADY!" Squalo yelled, really yelled.

"Can you try to not scream, I swear I'll be deaf by the end of the month

if you continue like that, so please stop it" I said in a really calm voice, the others froze and Squalo finally shut up.

Then a man looking like a pervert said "hi my name is Leviathan, call me Levi for short" I just nodded and Luss started explaining me about the Varia, and tell me some things about the top members that were sent here to meet me, I was really happy at that.

"well, we better head to the cars, so we go to the HQ" said Squalo… not screaming, I know it's really weird, but it happened. "Squ-Squalo-san are you alright?" I asked with a concern look on my face. "uh? Of course I'm ok" Squalo reassured me. I just nodded at his answer.

I decided to change the topic, "So in what car will I be going?" I asked really curious. "Ushishishi, there's 4 options: a Porsche Carrera, a Bugati Veron, a Ferrari Enzo and a Subaru Imprez-"

"I choose the Subaru Impreza :D it's my favorite car, who is the owner of that car?" I asked as I bended my head from side to side. "Ushishishi, it belongs to the prince, so you'll be with me this time." Said bel with a really but REALLY big grin. I have to add that his face could be cut in half because of his big grin.

"Well then let's go" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the parking lot. We walked for 92 seconds in complete silence, yup I was counting. It was getting really awkward so I tried to make up a conversation.

"eeeh, so Bel-san how old are you?" that was the only thing that came out of my mind. 'crap' "uh? Ushishishishi, the prince's 23. And how old are you, my princess?" Bel said. "could you stop calling me princess? I don't like it. And I'm 19." I answered with a bright smile in my face. He seemed to have a smile, for a second, but then replaced it with his big grin. "why you don't like being called 'princess?" said Bel with clear curiosity. "umm I just don't like it. That's all" "well if ally-Chan doesn't like it, then I won't call her by that" said Bel with a small smile, that have a little of sadness.

I was going to thank bel, but I saw it. A sparkling red Subaru Impreza, that red color fit it perfectly, the windows where black and I couldn't see the interiors from outside. Soon I realized I haven't been breathing so I gasped for air "… it really looks cool, Bel-san" It was all I could say, no more word would come out of my mouth. "ushishishishishi, I'm glad Ally-Chan liked it" said Bel, while he tried to fight his blush.

Quickly Bel was in front of the passenger's door, he opened it and motioned to me to come in, when I did so, he closed the door, and enter by the driver's side. He put the keys and turned the engine on, and before I could think we were already in the highway. The ride to the HQ was really fast. I blinked and Bel was already parking his Subaru at a lot. And before my eyes was a really huge mansion.

' so this is the Varia's HQ'

LalLALALALalalalALALAlala

A/N: ufff finished :D, well this time I had time today to do another chapter, since I really had nothing better to do, and my brother wasn't home, so I figured I would write 2 chapters in the start ^^

But that won't happen so often, just to warm you :)

Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter, reviews make my day brighter so please send them :) and I'll update more soon :D. ciaooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :D I'm back… again XD

I'm trying hard to keep my promise on updating every day, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

I want to say thanks again to chromex3 so the review that she left in chapter 2. I'm happy to hear that I'm improving and that you're waiting for more chapters ^^. But the thanks aren't only to chromex3, no they're for all that have actually read it, I don't mind if you didn't like it that much, or at all, but what makes me more happy is that you guys actually took the time to read this. :)

(I know I sound a little emotive XD, I'm writing myself OOC) any ways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Maybe I'll post another later, thought I'm not sure, since today my friends are coming to hang out.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did I wouldn't be here, and there would be more fluff scenes and probably lemon in the anime and in the manga XD.

'So this is the Varia's HQ' I thought as I looked at the large mansion… no I was more like a castle, yeah, a REALLY big castle. Bel took my hand and leaded me indoors. The inside was as cool as the outside, the place was huge! I'm not kidding. It had huge glass windows that a big wooden door, the floor seemed to be marble, I'm not sure.

In short, it was luxurious and seemed like the royalty was living there… well I'm not counting bel as royalty, so that's why it is 'seemed'. I don't think he really belong to royalty, I guess he's just rich? But I'm not sure of anything so I'll let it pass, tomorrow I'll ask him, since right now I have a more important question.

"Ano, in which room will I stay?" I asked really worried since I didn't know where I was supposed to be sleeping, and where my room was. "ushishishishishi, ally-Chan let's just wait for the rest to come", and with that said we waited for the rest to arrive, 5 minutes later the team (including me) was reunited, "ushishishishishi, ally-Chan has a question for the boss, go ahead Ally-Chan" said Bel with that sadistic grin of his. "Uh I was wondering where I was supposed to be sleeping" I said calmly trying to hide the fact that I was nervous to know.

"Tch, there's no empty room for you to use, so you'll have to share a room with someone" said xanxus with that scowl tattooed in his face, 'I wonder how he would look like, if he smiled…' "Ally-chan! With whom do you want to sleep with?" said Bel, making my face blush bright red, those words were really easy to misunderstand, really easy.

"ne, bel-senpaiii, wouldn't it be fair if we decided it, with the one that brings out the shorter straw?" said fran in his monotone, agh I love that monotone it's just too cute. I'm happy that I didn't have to decide with who I'll be staying 'cuz they could've have misunderstand me, but I'm a little nervous to know who'll win.

The guys prepared the straw game and when they plugged out the straws they picked it was obvious who the winner was… then Bel was the first one to talk "Oh no, Froggy get's to stay with ally-chan. Aaaw what a lose D: The prince wanted ally-Chan all for himself" Bel began to whine about fran doing this and fran doing that, his whines started to build my patience up, and then I snapped.

"Bel it was just a game, it's impossible for him to cheat on this, and I'm not yours so please stop saying nonsense like that. That's enough, fran-san let's go to the room" I said as I dragged fran out of the room, where all I left was stones with their jaws open anime style.

"Ouch that hurts ally" said fran as he tried to get out of my grip, only to find it impossible since I was stronger than him. Anyways I let his arm go, and sit in the floor silently. "What was that? I thought you were another person for a moment, but then I was sure that it wasn't an illusion, so what the h3ll was that?" ask fran, trying to see my eyes. "I snapped" I said truthfully. Fran stood quiet before asking "why?"

"because I didn't like to see or hear Bel whining about something so trivial, it just makes my blood boil, I don't like to hear him or anyone like that, it's annoying." I said 'why am I opening up with fran? He shows no emotions but I can somehow feel he wants to make me feel better and happy, and he sure is doing it.´

"Well everyone has their boiling point, right?" said fran after giving a large sight. "Fran, what would happen if you have a boiling point for your emotions?" I asked curiosity was clear in my eyes and in my tone of voice too. "I'll probably show them, but that has never happened before." Said Fran frankly. "Maybe that hasn't happened before because they've never been that strong, or that big?" I said, fran only nodded. We continue to walk towards Fran's room. We then reached a door that had frogs pasted, so I thought this was Fran's.

"This is my room" said Fran as he opened the door of the room. The room was really clean and neat. "Wow, your room is really clean and tidy" I said. "Well I don't spend all my time here, I guess that's the reason of its tidiness" said Fran truthfully, I nodded at that and looked at the room, and then I found big problem.

"Ano fran," I said, fran just 'hmm'ed to show me that he was listening, "where am I going to sleep?""In my room" answered Fran, who clearly didn't understand my question. "Fran, I meant, where is the bed or the place where I'll sleep?" I asked, again, and Fran seemed to understand, then he looked at the room, and then he run out of the room, and down the hall.

I decide that following Fran would be the best option to do, so I just did that. Fran stopped at a big door; I stopped there too and looked at Fran with a puzzled look. "This is the boss's office, I guess the vice captain is in here too, for the screams." Said Fran with his cool monotone voice.

"VOIIIIIII, WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SUCH A STUPID MISSION" was heard from inside the room, and then more screaming were heard and broken glasses. I couldn't stand more screaming so I just entered there with a deadly aura.

"Squalo please STOP screaming, Boss, WHERE AM I SUPOSE TO SLEEP? SINCE FRAN ONLY HAS ONE BED IN HIS ROOM!" I said, 'wow this is the second time I've snapped in the day, beautiful they'll think I'm crazy'. They just stand there jaws on the floor, well at least Squalo's jaw was on the floor, Fran was still emotionless and the Boss still had his scowl.

"Tch, you'll be sharing the same bed as Fran, and that's an order." Said the boss with a smirk, 'fuck you, boss' I thought, I was ready to make a budu doll so I could kill him when Fran talked "we won't fulfill your dirty dreams, pervert boss." I was in shock, how could Fran speak like that to his Boss? He'll get himself killed one of these days, I swear.

"Tch, shut up trash, I don't have dirty dreams. NOW GO AWAY" said xanxus throwing his glass of wine to Squalo, 'poor squalo, fran made the boss angry, and the one that gets punished is him.' I thought while I sweat dropped. Fran grabbed my hand and we run out of the room. When we reached his room, we looked at each other and then I blushed.

"So, how are we going to sleep?" "In pajamas" said fran boldly. "I mean, are we going to sleep in the same bed?" "Do we have another option? No, since that pervert of boss ordered us to do so." Said Fran in monotone. "I'll go to change" I said as I looked for a pajama, and I locked myself in the bathroom, so I could change in peace.

When I was ready I opened the door, only to find a shirtless Fran that was in the way of removing his pants. I blushed deeply and slam the door shut, so I could calm myself in the bathroom. 'I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing.' I kept thinking again and again till I believed it.

Then I heard a knock, I supposed it was Fran, "yes?""You can go out now, and I'm sorry that you saw that" said Fran, I nodded, even if he couldn't see me, and opened the door. I found a dressed Fran with pajamas pants with frogs and a shirt with a big frog, I giggled at this.

"What's so funny?" asked Fran. "Your pajamas, they really fit you" was all I could say between giggles. My pajamas were fuchsia; the shirt had a tiara, and darker fuchsia's strikes. And my pants were just plain. "Thanks, yours are really pretty" said Fran. I blushed at that.

"Well we better rest; tomorrow we'll show you the castle, and the surroundings." Said fran as he sits in the bed. I nodded and I went to the bed, and put myself in. the bed was large so we both had enough space for ourselves. I soon went to sleep.

Happily there was no dream of my mother, but I dreamed of a boy black haired and gray eyes. He was in a hedgehog costume, and he was biting people. That dream was sure strange.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was green hair…

A/N:

Well this is the end, ufff I wanted to make it longer but then I figured out that my friend was going to come earlier so I didn't have time to write more, and this was a really good way to end the chapter, in my opinion. Well I have some things to say:

- thanks chromex3 (again) for the name of the family (you know what I'm talking about XD)

- thanks my good friend Mistakes13/Gabriela for the tips and the help :)

- Thanks katakuna95/Alex for the help too

- Guys English is not my mother language, so please bear with my mistakes, I try to not make them but sometimes I just don't notice them.

- please review :D that makes me happier, and makes me write faster.

- Yup, the guy Ally dreamed of is Hibari, XD

Hope you guys liked it,

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Jojo (yep that's my nick :D, but my name's Joyce) Hi! I'm back! Sorry for being latter than usual, the thing was that my dad took my laptop from me for waking up late D: I usually wake up around 12 or 1 pm. When my dad noticed he was REALLY mad, so that's why I haven't been updating these days (like 2 or 3… I really have bad memory XD) anyways, here's the 4th chapter :) I hope you guys like it ^^… Bel…?

Fran: just hurry up and say the disclaimer baka-senpai.

Bel: don't call me baka-senpai, the prince is a prince.

Jojo: haiii bloody prince. Just do the disclaimer!

Bel: not until froggy says that I'm a prince and not a 'baka-senpai'

Fran: I'm not going to say that *sticks his tong out at bel*

Jojo:… you guys are like kids ._.;; then, please lussu-

Lussuria: Call me 'mama luss' then I'll doit.

Jojo:… haiii… ma-maaa-mama lu—luss please do the disclaimer.

Mama luss: well then. She doesn't belong khr or the characters. She only belongs a really crappy plot. *smile*

Jojo: thank you Lussuria, especially for the 'really crappy plot' thing. T_T

Fran: anyways please enjoy this story, which seems to only have fan service of me…, and read it till the end. For me *wink*

Bel: and for the prince *grin and a secret wink (no one noticed XD)*

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was green hair…

'omg' I say as I stare at the hair with my eyes wide open.

Yes, that green hair belonged to fran, there was no other option 'cuz no more person in Varia had green hair, and he was the only one in 'their' bed. I try to move, but guess what, I couldn't. Fran apparently had his arms around my waist, which hold me back from doing any movement.

'sorry Fran but this is really awkward.' I say as I take a deep breath, then I look for Fran's face, which was right above me. I try to move closer to his face, then I took another deep breath and then…

"FRAN PLEASE WAKE UP, I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER AND YOUR ARMS ARE RESTRAINING ME FROM ANY MOVEMENT. SO PLEASE WAKE UP" I say screaming, really loud, maybe as loud as Squalo… no, that's exaggerating, no one in the earth could scream as loud as him.

"ugh… ally-chan?" says Fran as he was waking up. When he was completely awake, he looked at me, then his arms, then at me again, and then at the door. In one fast move he put his arms out of my waist and reached to the door running away. I heard him falling in the stairs.

'XD well his reaction was kinda cute and funny… WAIT-WHAT? CUTE AND FUNNY? What am I talking? I've really become insane with just staying one day in the Varia's HQ.' I thought as I reached the bathroom with my clothes in my hand already.

I was going to wear: a white and black stripped shirt, with short sleeves. A black jacket with pink hoodie. A black and pink skirt, which I had to add that I was really fluffy. A pair of tight black pants. And high white boots with black laces intercrossed. I must say that the outfit I picked was cool, at least for me C:

I opened the bathroom door, and then locked it after entering. I turn on the bathtub and let it fill. I like warm water instead of cold water, even in summer. When the bathtub was filled, I took of my clothes and entered the bathtub. And… well you already know what I did, I bathed XD.

When I finished bathing, I dried myself off. I changed into my clothes and then stepped out of the bathroom and I found Fran standing there, he looked… well… emotionless, but something told me that he was feeling down. "Fran…? Are you ok?" I told him.

"..Uh? Ah, ally you're already done. Yeah… I'm fine." He said, he looked like he was thinking deeply in something before I talked to him. "Ok, then I'll leave so you can change-""no I have something to tell you" he interrupted me. I didn't want to make our friendship (if it can be called that) more awkward. "sorry but I gotta go" I say as I exited the room, running.

I saw Fran sighing, 'what he wanted to say must be not that important if he didn't stopped me.' I thought as I entered the kitchen. "mama luss, can you give me something to eat?" I asked sweetly to Lussuria.

(Mama Luss: I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME 'MAMA LUSS' me: ok, ok I'm sorry mama luss, next time I'll address you as that ._.'')

"sure ally-chan" said Mama Luss as she smiled at me. "did something happened before?" he asked, since he couldn't beat his curiosity. "ah?... ah yeah, kinda." "please answer me clearly, dear." He said in a caring tone. "h-hai. I kinda wake up with Fran's arms around my waist. I yelled at him so he could take his arms off me. When he noticed that he did what I asked, and also run out of the room." I said truthfully.

"So that's why he came really early and all sweaty. Also he had some injuries that were from... Wait, did you hit him?"

"OMG! NO! He fell in the stairs, so I guess the injuries are from that fall. Do you really thought I could hit someone?... well that's true, but I wouldn't hit someone just for that… well I would, but I wouldn't hit someone that would sleep in the same HOUSE, in the same FLOOR, in the same BED as me. I'm not that stupid as to do something like that, it's like gaining free enemies." I said to Mama Luss, who seemed to believe me.

"Well he also seemed worried, he must think you hate him… do you?" Mama Luss asked me. "no, I don't hate him, I just found the situation we were in really awkward, and when he was back in the bedroom, after running away, I just didn't want it to be more awkward so I just run away." I said, I was really sad that Fran would think I hate him, because I don't, and possibly never will.

"My, my, Fran-chan MUST be thinking you do hate him, considering your actions, anyone would." As he said that I was really sad, and I regretted running away from him. "Mama Luss, I'll go to my room, call me when my breakfast is ready, please?" I said to him, who only nodded. As I saw him od in agreement I run out of the kitchen and to my room… our room, fran's and mine.

When I was in front of the door, I decided that I would just open it, only to find out that the door was locked. Having no other choice I knocked the door. "who is it?" asked Fran behind the door. I was going to answer when a hand suddenly blocked my mouth, so I couldn't talk. "ushishishishi, frog, it's the prince, open the door." Said bel as he put off his hand, letting me breath, he then run out of the door, he runned downstairs, I guess to the tv room.

"ok senpai." Said Fran as he opened the door, thinking he would find Bel, but he only found me. "ally?" he asked. I just nodded 'no, it's the princess of a remote country that wants to marry you. Of course it's me Ally DUH.' I thought in my mind, but I couldn't say it, since Fran's appereance made me out of breath.

"do you need something from the room? And I didn't know that you could sound as senpai." He said, in monotone. "of course I can't, Bel senpai was here but runned off to the kitchen, it seemed that he only wanted to bother me. And YES I do need something from the room." I said answering his questions, then I added "but that can wait. First, finish putting your clothes on." I said with a small blush in my cheecks. Fran was HALF naked, he only had pants on.

Fran looked at himself, then at me, then at himself again and then at me… again. "uh… you're right. I'll be finished in a second" he said as he closed the door. "sure" I muttered. And like he said, he was fully dressed. "ok, come in" he said as he opened the door more so I could pass through.

As I entered I looked around the room, it was a mess. "what happened here?" I asked, there was no answer. "hey I wanted to say I was sorry for running away when you wanted to talk to me. I was nervous, and I didn't think clearly. Also I wanted you to know that I don't hate you" as I said what I wanted, and since Fran did nothing I runned out of the room.

Inside there was left a really amused Fran.

"What the—" was all that could escape Fran's lips. (note: ally isn't saying this, since she was running away. I'm not sure who's narrating right now, so please don't mind this :)).

"ugh Mama Lussssssssssssss" I say as I entered the room, my heart felt really heavy and in pain. "omg ally-chan. What happened?" said Mama Luss as he approached me, but before he could hug me I was lifted from the floor.

"whoa! What are you doing?" I stopped talking so I could see the one that lifted me. "HEY Bel! Let me go! Put me in the ground right now!" I said clearly angered. "no can do ally-chan. The prince needs to talk to you right now." As he said that he took me to the garden.

When we were besides a bench he finally put me down. "finally Bel, now what do you want to talk with me?" I said looking curious at Bel's eyes… well, more exactly, to where I thought they should be. "The prince wants to ask you a BIG favour." "depends on what it is" I said. "well the prince want's you to be his princess for one day." "and what will you give me as an echange?" I said, since I don't do this kind of favours, but since he's Bel. And he could slice me in half if I didn't agree.

"a present." "what kind of present?" "surprise" he said as he put a finguer in his lips. 'somehow I don't like this idea, not even a bit. But I want to live.' I thought. "ok, but only one day" "yay the prince is really happy that my pri—that Ally-chan will be his princess for one day" said Bel as he lifted on fist into the air, as showing that he won, in this case the trophy was me, I guess. I shot him a glare when he was going to call me princess, so he change it to ally-chan, which I find less annoying.

"ok, let's go Bel. Mama Luss prepared breakfast for me, and I'm really hungry." I said as my stomach growled. "ushishishishi, ok ally-chan." He said as he grabbed my arm and crossed it with his. "let's run. I'm really starving to death Beeeeel" I said. He just picked me up bridal-style and started running in the kitchens direction. "WHOA BEL, I DIDN'T SAY IT SERIOUSLY! I WAS ONLY JOKING, PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, but then stopped, when I noticed that screaming only made me more hungry. Then we finally arrived the kitchen.

"OI LUSSURIAAAA!" "what Bel-chan?... omg why are you carrying ally-chan? Is she ill?" "no, I'm just starving to death, and apparently Bel took it seriously and bring me here in bridal-style." I said informing him what happened. "oh dear, then I'll go to make you your food. I thought you didn't want since when you came back, Bel tooked you out." Said Mama Luss starting to prepare something for me to eat.

"Bel.." "uh? What ally-chan?" "thanks" I said with a smile. "ushishishishi you're very welcome, although, thanks for what?" "for making me feel better when I was about to cry" I said with another smile, but this time smaller. "why were you-" that was all I managed to hear since then Fran entered the room and tooked me out of it, grabbing my wrist he leaded me to the room.

" I DON'T-" "you don't what?" "I DIDN'T THOUGHT YOU HATED ME, I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK I DO HATE YOU. I…" "you what?"

"ALLY I…!"

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm such a bad person, for leaving you like that XD I just felt like leaving that scene like that ^^.

Bel: ushishishishi ally is going to be my princess for 1 day, which means also a night right *smirks*

Ally: O.o Jojo if you write something perverted, like Bel raping me I swear I'll kill you.

Fran: and if you'll make me say what I think you'll then I'll help her kill you.

Jojo: buuut guys I love you :D

Fran and Ally: we too, but don't make us do/say things like that.

Jojo: I'll think about it, but it's all for the readers, so you guys (to the readers) are the ones that decide. Well about fran and Ally not. But if you want some lemon in this story, (I don't mind trying to write a lemon) It's all your desition ^^

Fran: *shivers* please no more fan service about me D:

Bel: the prince doesn't mind at all *grin*

Ally: I DO MIND, SINCE I'M THE ONE BEING RAPED BY SOMEONE RIGHT? PLEASE GUYS HAVE A HEART D:

Jojo: don't listen to her ._.'' I'm sure she would like it XD

Fran: that was all, and thanks to: Chromex3 for always reviewing :D (you're the best), to Mistakes13, to katakuna95, and to ale-ale-alejandro. :D also to the one's that actually read this :D

Bel: please REVIEW AND THE PRINCE WILL BE REALLY HAPPY *grins*

Fran: yeah, and ally, Jojo and me will be happy too *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Jojo: since I haven't updated that much I've decided that I'll try my best to write more chapters, and more loguer ones.

Fran: good luck with that Jojo.

Jojo: thanks Fran! *hugs*

Fran: ugh I… can't… breath… BLEH

Jojo: uh? Oh, sorry *smiles*

Bel: ushishishishi, baka-joy almost killed Fran

Jojo: b-baka-joy? Bel is you call me that once more I'll-

Bel: you'll what?

Jojo: write that Ally hates you, and I'll kill you in the story ._.

Bel: ugh… so-so, I won't call you that ever again

Jojo: and?

Bel: the prince is… the prince is…-

Fran: correction: 'the fake prince is…'

Stab. Stab

Bel: fine! The prince is so-sorry. Jojo doesn't own KHR (thank god she doesn't). She only owns the 'crappy plot' that you'll be reading right now.

Fran: yes, and please, please revieeew. Jojo would really appreciate that.

Jojo: yup I would :D, and oh Ally is in her emo corner, because of what I said the last chapter -.-''

" I DON'T-" "you don't what?" "I DIDN'T THOUGHT YOU HATED ME, I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK I DO HATE YOU. I…" "you what?"

"ALLY I…!"

"YOU WHAT?" "I REALLY WANT TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND, I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST TRUE FRIEND, AND I WANT YOU TO BE THE FIRST TO SEE EMOTIONS IN MY FACE!" said Fran, my jaw dropped anime style, 'this was all he wanted to say? Wait… what was I expecting?... a confession? ... no this isn't right… am I falling for Fran?... no that's impossible. Forguet it Ally' I thought.

"Sure Fran, I would like to be your friend." I said with a smile, really cheerful. But my heart was breaking into millions of little pieces, like shattered glass, it'll never be the same as it was before it broke. "yay ally :D" said Fran with a smile… wait what? Is that a smile, I can't believe myself… is it real… and his voice is no longer in monotone… 'this is the real Fran, but I fell for the fake one' I thought as I noticed that fran really looked different from his 'normal' self.

"Fran, I'm starving, I haven't eat yet. Let's go to the kitchen. Put your poker face before we exit the room." I said dead serious. 'at least I can see the Fran I like when we're outside, right?' I thought smiling to myself. "yeah, you're right-""I'm always right fran, always" I say as a smirk formed in my lips.

"yeah sure, since you're a genious" he said in the monotone. "back in the monotone already?" I asked trying to tease him. "what? Is there a problem with my monotone? Since I've been using it daily it turns on almost automaticly." He answered my question with no signs of annoyance, which made me mad.

"I don't have a problem with your monotone, but why do you hide yourself from others? Why do you hide your true self from others? What happened when you where kid that made you want to hide yourself behind a masc?" I asked dead serious 'when it's about my friends I become 100% serious, and I'm not lazy anymore. At least for that moment.'

"ahaha it's a long story." He told me. "well, I'm feeling really pacient right now, so continue" I motioned him to continue, but he only shook his head. "there's no one right now, that I trust enough as to tell them about my past with detail." That broke my heart into more than it was already. "ok, don't worry, I hope one day you trust me enough as to tell me your past" I said with a fake small. Then I exited the room. "I think I'll go first" I said as I runned across the hall, searching for someone.

Someone to comfort me. Then I see him. I see Bel. I run towards him, and then I jumped into his arms screaming. " Bel!" I said as I cried in his chest. At first he seemed shocked, but then he slowly returned the hug. He gently waited till I calmed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I just nodded. "tell me what happened" at the memory of what happened I started crying again, but this time I looked up, so I could see Bel. "there's someone that I like, but when I asked something from his past he told me that he didn't trust anyone that much as to tell his past with detail or at all" I said while the tears were falling down my cheeks.

"He's just a looser for not trusting someone like you" bel said trying to comfort me, which somehow really made me feel better. "Then… do you trust me Bel?" I looked at where his eyes are supposed to be. "Yes, I do." 'Well that sounded like I just ask him if he wanted to marry me… lol' "then can I see your eyes?" "Ushishishishishi, no ally. You'll see them when I think you're ready. But believe me, you'll definitely see them. Trust me" said Bel with a smile, one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen.

(a/n: sorry for making bel ooc, but he's comforting ally, so he need to be something like that XD)

"Ushishishishishi I have a good idea" said Bel with a grin, yup one of his Cheshire-cat-like grins. "What is it?" I asked him. "Let's go to an amusement park…" 'Cool I want to go, bel you're a genius' "so we can slice a lot of people in half, and also decapitate them, I'm sure you'll feel better after doing that" said bel with the grin still in his face.

'it take back what I said about you being a genius, bel. You're only a freak with bloodlust who happens to have a kind side, but definitely not a genius.' I thought while writing a note in my head that said: 'kill bel when you feel better.' "no thanks Bel, I don't like amusement parks." (LIE) 'I do like amusement parks, but I don't like to become a murderer, and I don't want to slice people in half or decapitate them! You're insane Bel!' I thought while clenching my fist.

"aaah D: well then the prince will go by himself" Bel said as he turned to leave, but I managed to stop him and said as cutely as I could "B-bel I don-don't want to be alone withouth y-you. I'll miss you so muuuuuch. Please stay." I said, as he wasn't sure I decided to add something, "this much… no I'll miss you more than what I can represent with my hands" I said as I stretched my arms, wanting to make my point about 'how much I would miss him' "even with the size of this castle it wouldn't be enough" I said, that bought him.

"ok, ok. I'll be here." He said as he hugged me. "yay thanks bel-onii-chan" 'oh fuck, what am I saying? Bel-onii-chan? That sure came out of nowhere' I thought as bel hugged me. "ushishishishishi Bel-onii-chan? How cute of ally-chan to call me that" said bel as he chuckled nonstop. I just smiled in his chest 'wow, Bel is really warm' I thought.

"Bel-onii-chan, I'm starving" I said, I would have said I'm starving to death, but it would have been as the last time. "Ok, let's go then" he said as he grabbed my hand. We started heading to the kitchen, we were quiet, but not the awkward silence, it was more like a really good silence. The only noises were from my stomach, that were growls, I was really hungry.

When we entered the kitchen, Mama Luss had already served my breakfast in the table. I said my thanks and went to the food. I finally ate :D I was so happy. When I finished eating I put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. Then I approached Mama Luss and said: 'Thanks' with a big smile.

"ushishishishishi, now where does Ally-chan wants to go?" said Bel with a grin. "mmm anywhere, since it's with Bel-onii-chan. But you can't throw knifes or kill people. You must promise me." I said with a dead serious tone of voice and look. "hai" was his answer, he somewhat didn't convince me. "I promise for the life of ally-chan""HEY DON'T PROMISE OVER MY LIFE! Do that with yours! I don't want to die yet!" I screamed at Bel.

Mama Luss just stand there giggling a but then he realized something. "Ally dear, why are you calling Bel-chan Bel-onii-chan? You know… Bel doesn't like nicknames that much." Said in a worried tone. "Don't worry Lussuria, I don't care about this nickname, since I find it cute that she call me her onii-chan" said Bel with that grin, I'm starting to like this grin.

"R-really?" asked Mama Luss in shock. Bel, tired of talking with him, just nodded. "Well Ally-chan let's go" Bel said as he exited the room, with me following. "soooo where are we going Bel-onii-chan?" I asked out of curiosity. "secret" said Bel with his finger in his mouth. "o-ok" I said. "Remember about you being my princess for a whole day?" I just nodded "well this is going to be the day ok? Since neither of us has something to do." Said Bel. Then he put a blindfold in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." He said in a reassuring tone, which made me believe him. We walked for 10 minutes (thought I'm not sure), Bel only spoke when there was a ladder or something like that. Then he suddenly stopped, he turn my way. "we've arrived" he said as he took off the blindfold from my eyes.

I slowly open my eyes to see a valley, with a river in it, green grass, some farm animals. The esenary was awesome, beautiful. It left me speechless. "so, do you like it? Since you said I couldn't kill and stab people, then I thought of coming here, since there's no people to stab and kill. And here it's really peaceful." Said Bel with a big smile… yeah smile, no grin. He seemed proud of choosing this place. "Bel… this place is beautiful, thanks for bringing me here" I said, smiling at him.

"Ushishishishishi I'm glad that ally-chan like's it" said Bel still with the smile. "but there's one more thing I want to show you" said Bel, I looked at him confused for some seconds before realizing what he meant. "look me" He said, then he slowly pulled up his bangs, showing a par of… closed eyes. "uh, so you do have eyes Bel" I said teasing him, then he opened them, showing two beautiful amethyst eyes. I was shocked. "B-bel-onii-chan your eyes are really pretty" I said, somehow he didn't look that creepy when he showed his eyes.

"ushishishishi, thanks Ally, but they're not that pretty." He said. I was shocked, 'how can he say that his eyes aren't pretty, he must be insane… wait, we're talking about Bel-onii-chan, and he IS insane' I thought. "you're crazy bel-onii-chan, you're eyes are really pretty, I wish I had them." I said approaching him. "but they show my feelings like a mirror" said Bel, blushing while I approached him.

When I was close enough I gave him a bear hug. "onii-chan, please don't say that. They're pretty. That´s the end of the conversation." I said stubbornly. "but-" "sheeesh, shut up." I said, clearly wanting to rest, I must add that I wanted to rest in his chest.

"Ally look up." Said Bel with a serious tone in his voice, I looked up and saw him leaning… he was leaning closer to me. 'wtf? Omg, Bel-onii-chan is… he is… GOING TO KISS ME.' He was now inches away from me, I could fell his warm breath, and I'm sure he could feel mine. And then…

LalaLALaLAlalaLAlALalALaLAlA

Jojo: BUAHAHAHAHAHA :D

Fran: O.o Bel, don't you think you're going fast?

Bel: do you think I decide what the prince does? NO this baka is the one that decides, I swear, make me do something I don't want and you'll wake up as a living cactus.

Ally: hi… I'll help Bel-onii-chan with that *smirk*

Jojo: buuut ally I LOVE YOU, AND BEL I LOVE YOU TOO

Fran: and you hate me?

Jojo: NO! I love you too Fran *blush*

Fran: whatever ._.

Bel: please review and say that you don't want me to kiss Ally. Pleeease *puppy hidden eyes*

Ally: same as Bel. TT_TT

Fran: please review and say that you want me to appear more and say that you want those idiots to kiss.

Jojo: yeahhh PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks Mistakes13, chromex3, katakuna95, ale-ale-alejandro, and Mario (my friend). Also thanks for everyone that actually reads this :D

CIAOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So a Month with the Varia is finally back! :DDD If been talking with some of the reviewers and asked them if I should re-write it or just continue from where I left. Eventhought one told me that re-writing it would be a good Idea, I'm in school right now, so I don't have that much time to start it all over again (the other fic I did HAVE to re-starting because the plot was stucked… but this one isn't stucked) and I would just continue it. Besides, the idea wouldn't change so much, so it would've been a waste of time :l **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO:**

**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru (tell me if I spelled this wrong :l)**

**Silent-melody2413 (ne wanna a cookie? :3)**

**Aky-chan15 (thanks for reviewing, faving an so on ^^)**

**Jinaki (thankiessss :D)**

**Anonymous**

**And everyone else that read it ;)**

**Bel: So you're finally back, Baka-Joyce**

**Bel I told you that don't call me Baka-Joyce or else…**

**Fran: *ignores bel* ne why did you take so much 'free' time?**

**I can't tell you that Fran, but let's say that I had a problem ^^**

**Ally: I don't wanna kiss bel-onii-chan **

**And since when do I care if you do?**

**Ally and Bel: mean.**

**Fran: 'Baka-Joyce' doesn't belong KHR, or us. She only belongs part of the plot and Ally-chan**

**Hai hai! *nods* anyways let's get started with the chappy! *smiles***

****

_Recap:_

"Ally look up." Said Bel with a serious tone in his voice, I looked up and saw him leaning… he was leaning closer to me. 'wtf? Omg, Bel-onii-chan is… he is… GOING TO KISS ME.' He was now inches away from me, I could fell his warm breath, and I'm sure he could feel mine. And then…

_End of recap (lol)_

Ally's POV

I felt my nose tickled, and then "A-AHCHOOO" I sneezed in Bel-onii-chan's. "E-eh sorry Bel-onii-chan" I told him in a sweet innocent voice, trying to hold my laugher, I was kinda happy that I didn't kiss him. I mean I just met him yesterday! That was insane, I was getting attached to these 'crazy' people who I've just met.

"Bless you Ally-chan" he told me as he wiped the… eeck I prefer not to say it, from his face. "E-eh… thanks" I muttered and smiled at him. "Ally…" said Fran from behind us, he looked blankly at me. I looked back at him, "what is it Fran?" I asked him, at least I'll pretend that everything is alright… for now.

"… I want to talk to you. Please" he said and looked at Bel, I nodded "Bel-onii-chan you can go to the amusement park if you want. I guess tomorrow will be… you know" I told him, and he nodded and went… to the amusement park I guess.

"… now…" I told Fran as I turned to look at him, Bel-onii-chan was out of sight. "…I'll tell you my past. Please listen and don't interrupt me" he said in a serious tone, I nodded staying quiet. "The reason why I keep that 'mask' on me is because I was treated like something the scientist from my Famiglia could experiment one. I made that mask so they would give up on experimenting in me, but it didn't work. The one who saved me is my pineapple master, Rokudo Mukuro. He then taught me how to use illusions, and told me that to keep my emotions away was the best thing. I did as he said and that's how I became who I am now" he told me, I nodded.

"That's… um… sad" I said to him, he nodded "that Muk-… pineapple… I think I've heard of him… ah! Isn't he like some sort of singer?" I asked him, he sighed "that's only a cover" he said.

"Ahhh oh well it would be awesome to meet him another day, since he saved Fran. And thanks to him I could meet you" I said with a smile and then looked around. "Don't you think this place is beautiful?" I asked him, he nodded. "Bel-senpai has taken me here sometimes" he said, I was wide eyes now. "E-eh I didn't know you two were in terms like that" I teased Fran pushing him a little, in a playful way.

He blushed "T-that's not it!" he said, I shook my head "But that's how you want it to be…" I told him with a smirk in my face. He blushed redder (if that's possible) "…maybe" he said looking away, I nodded "KAWAII" I told him as I hugged him. "…thanks? But could you let go of me?" he said after some minutes of hugging, I guess he was out of breath now. I nodded and let him go.

"VOIIIII ALLY STUPID BOSS IS CALLING FOR YOU! HE SAYS THAT IF YOU'RE LATE HE'LL KILL YOUUU" Sharky (my nickname for him) said as he appeared from nowhere. "Hai hai" I said, ignoring the screaming… I was getting used to it. "Ciao Ally" said Fran, I nodded and waved.

"Now what does the 'perverted' boss want?" I asked Squalo, who shrugged "how do you want me to know, VOIII" he said, now it was my time to shrug. "Dunno…" I muttered and the rest way to the castle and Boss room (I didn't know where it was) was silent.

"Nee Boss what do you want?" I asked him as I entered the room, he looked up and glared at me, "trash, I'll assign your tutor. You have to be prepared so you can take the position of Varia's cloud guardian" he said while scowling, wait-what!...

I looked at him in disbelief…

"THE HELL-" I said and the fainted from the stress (I mean… living with the Varia sure gave me a lot of stress)

****

**Well I know it's short but… I didn't have that much time in my onii-chan's laptop :l Mine's screwed (the lcd … riped, don't ask how ^^'') Anyways, so It's short, and I apologise for that, but the next chapter will be on soon! (I can't say that day… but it'll be soon!) **

**Anyways thanks for actually reading this, and hope I can get some reviews ^^ (that would make me really happy)**

**Bel: YEAH REVIEW FOR THE PRINCE**

**Fran: … review since I revelaed my past.**

**Ally: review 'cuz I wasn't raped / kissed / confessed to!**

**Bel: Shishishi the prince is sad that that didn't happen :l *pout***

**Me: Ahahaha but maybe there will be a belxfran lemon? (who knows XD) You just have to tell me if you want one *points to the screen* yes you readers!**

**Ally: I'm fine with that *smiles***

**Me: Ushishi I can have you in a lemon with ==(&%··"$%& **

**Ally: I. HATE. YOU.**

**Me: I know ^^**

**Fran: you mean person.**

**Me: but Fran I love you *squeels and kissed Fran in the cheek***

**Fran: *blinks* ew.**

**Me: meaaan, anyways please review. Press that lonely button in the bottom, and say some words ^^ I'll give you a cookieeeeeeeeee**

**Bel: not fair, if I could review, I would do it for the cookie *pout***

**Me: tell them to review and to give you their cookie. *smirks***

**Bel: USHISHISHI! YOU PEASANTS PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE THE PRINCE YOUR COOKIES… please.**

**Me: hehehe you heard him, now Ciao**

**Bel, Ally and Fran: Ciaoooooooo**


End file.
